Story:Star Trek: Conflict/Excommunication
Order 865 is reinstated... Summary Chapter One Their answer is given. Edward Shield looks over at Lianna Young, who gives him an approving nod. He then speaks thusly: :I believe I speak for Captain Young and myself when I say...with respect and the deepest level of regret...that until such time as the Federation is willing to accept its faults and make necessary measures to amend those errors, we cannot comply to your demands. Admiral Nechayev regrets that they could not have come to a reasonable agreement, and dismisses the captains. They take their leave, without saying another word to each other until they have left the council chamber. After which, Young assures him that they did the right thing. Meanwhile, the admirals haven't concluded their own private discussion. Nechayev states that the accusations the two captains presented are inconsequential, but what is imperative is that they and their respective crew be kept under Federation control in the event that they begin publicizing their conspiracy-theories about corruption. The others agree, and Nechayev orders the guards to "secure Edward Shield, Lianna Young and the crew of the ''Enterprise''-C and the ''Admonitor''." Just outside, the guards at the door draw phasers on Edward Shield and Lianna Young, ordering them to come quietly so as to not cause anyone any harm. Two more guards approach from the other side, trapping the two captains where they stand. But without any further warning, Shield runs head-long into the two nearest him, knocking them over. Young drop-kicks the other two, shattering the nose of one who dies due to fragments of his skull - broken by her attack - shoved into his brain. One of the guards Shield knocked down activates a red alert from his comm-badge. The two then leave the guards here and try to find the exit. Chapter Two They are soon pursued by a battalion of guards, who open-fire on them without warning or provocation. When one of the blasts accidentally hits a Bolian ambassador and vaporizes him, Shield and Young realize that their phasers are set to "kill" and not stun. After five minutes of running, the two end up at a blocked door they're sure is the exit. Fighting back to back, they begin stunning the door guards as well as those of the pursuing guards who were faster than their fellows. After they gain some cover, Shield tells Young to spare their lives if she can: she says that they wouldn't do the same, but he says they won't stoop to their levels. While Young draws their fire, Shield tries to contact the ''Enterprise'' s computer from his comm-badge, but his access code has been blocked. As he tries to break through it, a message comes on from Captain Halliwell. He tells them that the ''Enterprise''-C and the ''Admonitor'' will make fine additions to his personal fleet. They realize that they had been set up: Halliwell had been sent to take control of their ships while they were in session with the admirals. Chapter Three Meanwhile, the crew awake from their guest apartments in . Rookwood reveals privately to Nox that, because of what happened last night, she is pregnant. He is pleased, but not overly, and tells her to keep it a secret from the others, in case they begin to talk. As the others wake up, they realize that something is wrong. Firstly, the replicators aren't responding to their commands and secondly, the doors are all sealed shut. They try to reach either of their captains, but their comm-badges' signals are being jammed. Nox, being the highest ranking officer here, gets the crew together (consisting of himself, Rookwood, Loghri, Werner, Jenkins and Zhang; Dr. Boreas being on the Enterprise-C with the now adolescent Jem'Hadar female and Katie and Wellington keeping guard on the ''Admonitor'' warp drive). He says that they should try to find passage to , where the Headquarters of the Federation are located - that being where Shield and Young went for their meeting. But with no exit, Nox orders Loghri to break through the wall into the hallway. This is easily done and they escape from their apartment. Chapter Four Meanwhile, on the Admonitor, Wellington detects five people beaming on to the ship. They soon arrive at the entrance to Engineering and demand that they be let in. Wellington says that he has the captain's orders not to let any outsiders access to the ''Admonitor'' s engine room. The voice says that she has no authority, being that the authority of the new captain of the ''Enterprise''-C, Halliwell, has ordered that both ships be placed under Federation custody. All then falls silent, after which the door is blasted apart by their phasers. The men, four MACOs - all of whom are female - take Engineering and begin to secure the S'srelli warp core, when they are attacked from behind. All of them are stunned, but by someone none of them thought they'd ever seen alive again. Darya Bat-Levi. Meanwhile, Nox is leading his group down the streets of , trying to reach the nearest shuttle-stop. However, he suddenly realizes that something is wrong. People are eying them suspiciously, parents steer their children away from them and some even spout vicious insults at them. Looking up at one of the tall skyscrapers, Nox sees why. On television screens across the great skyscraper buildings, the is putting out a general alert direct from the office of the President and Starfleet Command: the crew of the ''Enterprise''-C and the ''Admonitor'' - with images of each crewmember listed clearly - are enemies of the state, rabble-rousers who seek to bring about the downfall of the Federation, traitors to humanity and other such vilifying (and sometimes outlandish) accusations against them. A small crowd of people begins to follow them, which causes them to quicken their pace to the shuttle-stop. But the crowd soon becomes so large that it surrounds them. This crowd is full of angry people - humans and otherwise, of all different colors - who have come to kill the "trouble-makers". Nox tries to reason with them, but they want blood. Nox takes out his shot-gun and tells them to back away, since he just wants to leave this wretched planet. That comment makes the lynch-mob believe that they hate Earth, and they attack. Loghri's immense girth and strength allows him to ward off some of the blows from the smaller, more fragile human crew, but even he cannot be everywhere at once. Nox sees several of the protesters have brought Roookwood to the ground and are stepping on her, hoping to trample her to death: this is the last straw for him and he begins firing into the crowd with his shot-gun. This only adds fuel to their fire and their murderous attempts become even more violent. Several peace-keepers (the equivalent of police) watch the scene and do not even lift a finger to their help. It seems like the end. Chapter Five Meanwhile, K'hallA and her brother K'Ragdha awake in the Klingon Embassy on Earth. They are met with by Worf, the Federation's ambassador to the Klingons. He is protected by six Federation guards. He tells them that they have been declared as enemies of the Federation. K'hallA says that, since the Klingons are only allies of the Federation and not members, he isn't obligated to turn them in. Worf states that she is incorrect, the Klingons ARE members of the Federation, and he will turn them in, since he is a Starfleet officer first and a Klingon second. K'hallA becomes furious and backhands Worf, challenging him to a fight-to-the-death. However, Worf has forsaken the old Klingon traditions and does not accept: he merely says... :The Klingon Empire is dead. The old ways have died with it. May Kahless damn me because I have...made that day possible. K'hallA is angered and attempts to kill Worf, but she is subdued by the guards. Fortunately, K'Ragdha was moving while she was speaking to Worf. Taking a ceremonial bat'leth from the wall, he attacked the guards, releasing his sister. She then swears to Worf that their fight-to-the-death has not been canceled, just delayed. Meanwhile, they make their way out of the Embassy, but find themselves cut off at the exit by a wall of guards. They attack, but the two Klingons are suddenly beamed out. They arrive on the Bridge of the , where Darya Bat-Levi is currently in command in Lianna Young's absence. When K'hallA says that she's the first officer on the ''Enterprise''-C, Bat-Levi says that she needs to be filled in on everything...at another time. Despite being completely new to the S'srelli-based , including its Manual Override, she learns quickly. Flying the ship into Earth's atmosphere, she first swoops over , where she beams Edward Shield and Lianna Young out of their barricade (which is fortunate, since it was almost broken down). At Shield's behest, they then fly to , where they rescue the crew from the lynch-mob. As the ''Admonitor'' begins to leave the system, the ''Enterprise''-C intercepts them. Admiral Nechayev then contacts them from the surface, telling them that the Enterprise is under the control of the Federation. She then informs Edward Shield and Lianna Young that they were right on regarding their accusations in all save for one thing: the Brotherhood never died, it was merely reorganized. She then shows them her shoulder, which has a tattoo of the swastika upon it (a mark of the Brotherhood). In conclusion, she says that, since they know too much regarding the actions of the Brotherhood, she has reinstated Order 865. Category:Star Trek: Conflict Episodes